Poison Kiss
by Night Howls
Summary: Helena, being an emo freshman at Sky High, is getting grief mainly from a junior, Warren, who has her same power and her classmate Jacqueline who is her opposite. Only hell can break loose in these kinds of scenarios, read to find out what happens.
1. Emo Pyro Freshman

Sky High

Her hair was blonde with black streaks and blue tips. The black hooded-jacket gleamed in the sunlight as she waited at the bus stop hood pulled up masking her identity. Her black pants had randomly placed zippers all the way down, while her high-tops disappeared under the flared pants. Ivy green eyes gazed around, as the girl tipped her head up, searching for the bus.

This was her first year to Sky High, but she wasn't nervous, only annoyed that she would be considered a freshman. Rage started to fill her head, when the screeching brakes of the bus broke her thoughts. She gazed at the ground once more and climbed aboard the bus, taking a seat at the back and looking at no one. She took a quick glance out the window as the bus made a few more stops, before it continued its journey to school.

Her brother had told her all about sky high and it's wonders, but she thought it was too good to be true, when a seat belt suddenly crossed her torso strapping her into her position. _It's true?_ She thought a second before the bus left the ground and was free falling through the sky. Her ears were filled with the screams around her, but she couldn't utter a word, before the bus caught itself and landed on the floating school.

Everyone started to file off the bus, but the girl hesitated a moment, taking it all in. Finally getting up she followed the others off the bus and out into the courtyard with the rest of the freshman. They started towards the stairs when suddenly a gust of wind swished past the new students. She stepped away from the group watching as they all huddled closer, and she decided not to stay and watch.

She continued on her way up the stairs towards the school and entering through the doors she walked across the tile floor. She could hear the whispers from upper-classman on her sides as she walked past. Ignoring them she pulled out her schedule and took a look, _power placement._ She read, and rolled her eyes. _Waste of my time is more like it. Hero or sidekick, how bout we try villain._ She thought to herself as she continued through the hallway and as the bell rang she found a bench against the wall and laid down on her messenger bag.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" A voice asked as the light was blocked from the freshman's eyes.

She sat up and looked at the guy standing before her. He was wearing a leather jacket, while his black, red-streaked hair hung around his shoulders. "Excuse me? I don't know. Frankly I don't really care."

"Get to power placement freshman," he told her.

"Why don't you make me?" She asked standing up, but she was still a head shorter than he was.

"Is that a challenge?"

"How is it not a challenge?" She retorted.

"Is there a problem here?" The principal asked walking towards them.

"No," the guy replied stepping away from the freshman.

"Helena? Aren't you supposed to be in power placement?" The principal asked.

"Yes ma'am," she said picking up her bag and pushing her shoulder past the guy towards the gym. As she entered the entire room went silent and they all turned towards her. She looked at the ground with a grim look, as she trudged across the gym and sat in the stands.

"What's your name freshman?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Helena, coach," she replied simply.

"Fine Helena, come up here and show us your power," he demanded, but the bell rang and everyone filed out for lunch.

Helena walked over to an empty table and sat down pulling out a small case of sushi, which with chopsticks picked up and ate. As she did so the guy from earlier was sitting at another table watching her. Suddenly he stood up and threw a fireball in her direction, bringing her hand up she placed it in the fireballs path. As it hit her hand she closed it and the fireball was gone.

"What?!" Warren said in outrage as he watched his fireball disappear into the freshman's hand. "What's your power, ice, absorption?"

Helena continued to eat her sushi quietly ignoring the junior as best she could. "Answer me!" Warren called over, but she again ignored him. When she finished her sushi she placed the container back in her bag along with the chopsticks and waited calmly. Warren threw another fireball at Helena, which she again dissolved in her palm. "Why don't you just stop, it's not getting you anywhere."

Warren stormed over to her table and slammed his fist down. "What is your power?" He shouted at her in fury.

Helena stood and faced him calmly, "why don't you ask what your power is?"

"You already know what my power is." Warren replied slightly confused.

"Then you know what my power is." Helena replied.

The entire lunchroom went silent as the rest of the people centered on the conversation. Whispers were passing around about the argument and the shared power between the two.

"Prove it," Warren said glaring at her.

Helena sighed annoyed as a fireball appeared in her hand and another appeared in Warren's. "That enough proof for you?" She asked him with a dark look. "Sheiße, ich kenne ihn," she whispered to herself softly.

"What was that?" Warren asked watching her suspiciously. "What the hell did you say? I think you need an attitude check freshman. Show respect to your elders."

"Why don't you make me tell you. Respect is given where respect is due, earn it." She replied calmly shouldering her bag and turning away. "See ya!" She said flicking her hand at him as she left to go grudgingly back to power placement, where coach boomer was waiting.

"Well, if it isn't little miss skipper." Coach Boomer taunted. "Up here now!" he shouted.

Helena rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the ground near the other students before walking up onto the platform. "You want to see my power?" She asked him mockingly. She placed her hand up to her mouth and made a motion like she was throwing up, but instead fire flew from her mouth and she smiled at him. "There ya go," she replied and walked away. _They want to see my other powers, they can ask for it._

"Hero!" He called out writing on his clipboard before calling out another girl. "Jacqueline! You're up next."

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair walked up to the platform and climbed the steps to the platform standing next to Coach Boomer. "Okay, get ready." She said with a wink to a guy in the crowd. Suddenly a ball of water appeared in her hand and she turned it into a whip, slashing it back and forth before making it disappear once more.

"Hero!" Coach Boomer called out and Jacqueline stepped down and from that instant Helena knew that this girl was going to give her trouble.


	2. Ice & Water

Helena woke to the sound of an alarm going off on her nightstand. She reached over scorching the plastic with a fireball and the sound slowly died away as she rolled back over.

"HELENA! GET OUT OF BED!" A voice shouted from down the stairs and Helena instantly shot from her bed heading to the shower. She got dressed and power-dried her hair with her heated hands, before going downstairs and sitting at the breakfast table. She was still quite asleep when her mother slapped down some eggs and orange juice in front of her.

"Mom, this is what we had yesterday." Helena complained staring at the breakfast before her.

"I don't care Helena! Right now I don't have the money to buy you something new all the time." Her mother replied rather annoyed as she sat down at the table with her own breakfast. "I am paying for your brothers college right now and we can't afford things we want."

Helena simply grimaced as she took a bite of the food that had been heated up from yesterday. Finishing quickly she hugged her mother before disappearing out the door onto the sidewalk towards the bus stop. _Just what I wanted to hear. Everything is about my brother, the pride of the family, because he got the _good _powers. _Helena thought as she stared at the ground before standing at the bus stop her hood pulled over her head.

The bus screeched to a halt and she climbed on walking back to where she had sat and looked up only to see someone sitting there. "Excuse me that's my seat." She said to the guy.

"I don't really care. I don't see your name on it," he said searching as if it might be there before shaking his head and looking back out the window. "You are free to join me though," he said not looking at her.

Helena cast her gaze around from under her hood seeing no more open seats and reluctantly sat down in the seat staring at her black messenger bag that now sat on her lap. "Wunderbar," she murmured bitterly.

"What was that?" The guy asked looking over at her. "Was that…. German?"

"Yeah," she replied keeping her gaze down so that he couldn't see her. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cool to see something unique." He replied slightly offended. "What's your name?"

"Helena," she replied simply her hands buried in her pockets. "What's yours?"

"Raoul," he responded with a small smile. "So what's your power?"

Helena pulled a hand from her pocket and placed a fireball in his hand only for it to disappear suddenly. This caught her attention and she lifted her gaze to look at him carefully. "What? How did you do that? Are you a pyro as well?"

"No, I'm not a pyro." He smirked at her. "I use ice," he replied touching her hand gently and making it turn ice cold.

Helena instantly pulled her hand away making it glow red to warm up. "That's freezing," she complained caressing her hand gently.

"Sorry," he said sincere and grabbing her hand gently between his and rubbing it gently. "Does this feel better?" He asked her not realizing that she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"It was fine, thanks," she said pulling her hand from his and stuffing it back in her pocket. She lowered her gaze to the ground once more. She had never been good at talking to people, so she wasn't really comfortable with them touching her, unless she was in hand to hand combat.

The bus suddenly left the ground and they were free falling just like yesterday, a few of the kids still screamed not ready for this, but it quickly caught itself. She chanced a glance over at Raoul who was staring out the window and saw that he was a brunette with shaggy hair, probably around six foot.

She didn't have a chance to look any further because the bus had landed and people were filing off the bus to catch up with friends before class.

"Hey Helena!" Raoul's voice called behind her as she started towards the stairs.

She stopped and turned around, but was still shielding her face. "Yeah Raoul?" She asked impatiently.

"I hope to see you again. Sit with me on the way home, okay?" He asked her expectantly.

Helena didn't know what to say. No one had ever wanted to be within ten feet of her and now someone wanted to sit with her on the bus. "Sure," she replied simply turning away and heading up the stairs.

"See ya!" He called before she disappeared into the empty hallways.

"Look who it is," an older voice said. "It looks like a freshman has just wandered into the wrong part of school."

"Yeah, I'd say so Lash." Another voice said from the same direction.

"Buzz off Lash," Helena replied her hands beginning to warm up in her pocket.

"Excuse me!" He snapped stepping up to her. "No freshman tells a junior what to do!" He snapped at her.

"Oh please, you're not that big and bad. We all know what happened… and if it had been me. I wouldn't have gotten caught." She said her ivy eyes blazing furiously.

Lash placed a hand on her shoulder harshly squeezing it. "You want to try that again?" He threatened.

Helena reached up and touched his hand making it burn, leaving a scorch mark. "No, I don't."

"How dare you!" He snapped recoiling his hand.

"Let me take that oxygen right out of you!" Speed said stepping up to her too, ready to create a vortex to kill the fire.

Helena stepped up to Speed and touched his hand gently, only for a strange virus to start spreading through his body and making him fall to the ground. He jerked in a spasm as the sickness wound through his veins killing him.

"Helena!" Shouted a woman's voice and the principal came walking down the hall. "Let him go Helena! And come to my office immediately!"

Helena let go of her concentration making the sickness leave Speed and walking over to the principal. She cast a glance back at Lash and Speed darkly before disappearing into the principal's office.

"Now Helena, you are very gifted. Two powers, huh? And a very unique power in deed." The principal said looking at Helena who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Poison, a nice trick and very hard to detect. Right now I am the only one who knows, but if you continue to use your powers on students I will be forced to expel you from Sky High."

Helena felt the pain of her words hit her mind and thought of how her mother would react. "I can't be expelled," she replied to the principal. "I won't hurt anyone," she replied. "Now may I go? I'm gonna be late for class." She said impatiently and the principal dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

_We'll see which rules I follow,_ Helena thought as she stalked out of the office and headed towards her first hour class. Mad Science class. She opened the door to find everyone already working and she didn't lift her gaze only for the teacher to stare at her annoyed.

"I expect my students to be on time Miss…."

"Rynte. Helena Rynte." She replied kicking the door closed before walking over to him.

"I also do not allow hoods in my class." He replied as a matter of fact.

Helena bit back a snarl as she threw her hood from her face allowing everyone to see her. The light bounced off her black and blue streaks, while the blonde almost glowed and she looked around at the students with her ivy green eyes.

"We are making rays, your partner will be…." The teacher scanned the class for any open students and saw only one. "Warren Peace."

Helena's eyes shot wide at the name of her partner. "Ach hölle nein!" She spat but seeing that the teacher wasn't going to give in she stalked to the back of the class and sat down on the stool next to Warren. _This is going to suck!_ She sulked looking at the pieces in front of her.

Warren looked at Helena with a death glare like he was ready to kill her.

"Oh please!" she said throwing her hand in his direction. "I know you hate me and you know I hate you, end of story. We're forced to work together so let's just deal with it." She said finally before grabbing the pieces and putting them together to make a telekinetic ray and waited for the professor.

"Don't talk to me again." Warren warned her dangerously feeling powerless against her.

"So you think you know how to build rays Miss Rynte." He said coming up behind her.

"Think? I know I can build a ray. My brother taught me how," she replied rolling her eyes boredly.

"Ah I see," he said taking the ray and pointing it at one of the students who started to levitate in a purple light. "Very nice," he said placing it down again on the desk.

Helena rolled her eyes when suddenly she saw something glint in her eye only to see who else was in her class. _Sheiße! _She thought seeing that Jacqueline was in her class too and that she was showing off in front of a bunch of people. "Oh god, what a bitch!" She thought aloud.

Jacqueline looked over and saw Helena from power-placement. "Oh look who it is. The emo pyro!" She mocked making sure she could hear her.

Helena stood from her chair with such a force that it slide across the floor and ran into the wall. "What was that!" She shouted stalking over to Jacqueline looking straight into the brown eyes of the brunette. "You wanna try that again?" She snapped.

"No, I have no reason to. It's not like a pyro could do anything to me. My power would own yours any day." Jacqueline said holding her head high.

"That's IT!" Helena shouted and with fire burning in her hand she smashed it into Jacqueline's chest making her slide across the floor.

Jacqueline only smiled as she got back up and water formed in her palms. "You wanna lose, fine, then let's go." She challenged.

Helena took a deep breath and fire formed in her hand as she began to throw it at Jacqueline each one meeting a water ball. Helena knew this was going to be a stalemate unless she pulled out something big and at that moment the fire in her palm began to climb her arms up to her shoulder and she lunged for Jacqueline.

Jacqueline wide eyed and surprised jumped away at the last second just missing Helena's arms of fire. "What is that! You're cheating!" She called at Helena.

"If you can't handle the fire, don't taunt the flame!" Helena called to Jacqueline running forward, before falling back her legs outstretched and taking Jacqueline's legs out from under her. Helena grabbed Jacqueline's arms and held her back whispering in her ear. "Don't taunt me again! This is just a warning."

Jacqueline smirked for she had been toying with Helena. A water ball between Jacqueline's hands before it shot out in every direction engulfing the two in a sphere of water.

Helena let go of Jacqueline as she struggled to get out and reach air, but Jacqueline wasn't ready to let her go. The current in the sphere pulled Helena closer to Jacqueline until she could grab the pyro and make sure she wouldn't get away. Suddenly the ball of water disappeared at the two were standing there bewildered as the teacher stood between them.

"Detention both of you!" He called pointing out of his classroom.

Helena and Jacqueline both grabbed their bags and stalked out of the classroom towards the office glaring at each other the entire way. "This isn't over," Jacqueline said to Helena.

"Good, I was having fun."


	3. The Poison Kiss

Helena sat in a desk across from Jacqueline in the detention chamber for the next two hours until lunch. On her way out she shouldered Jacqueline aside before stalking away to her locker. She threw her bag into her locker then braced herself on the edges and breathed heavily as her anger boiled inside of her. _I am glad no one knows who my brother is, because he would be ashamed to be related to a troublemaker._ She thought to herself as she grabbed a small Japanese box and slammed her locker turning towards the lunchroom.

Entering she cast her gaze around and saw quite a few heads turn to look at her with hushed whispers, but a couple faces in particular caught her eye. One was Warren's, who was watching her with a scowl another was Jacqueline who simply smirked at her. Lowering her head she shook it gently before walking over to an empty table and sitting down.

Opening her lunch box she saw there was some sushi and an oriental dish. Her mother never made her lunch and they didn't have enough money for her to buy it so she always made something where she worked and took it to school. Placing her hand underneath the dish she heated it up slowly before taking out some chopsticks and eating it slowly.

"Hey Helena!" A voice called as Raoul walked up to her table and sat down. He smiled at her, but she didn't look up at him. "I heard about what happened, that must have been crazy. You really shouldn't try and annoy Jacqueline she basically owns the school." He whispered looking over at the other freshman.

"I don't give a shit what she owns Raoul. I could have beat her ass today, if it weren't for the teacher stopping the fight," she complained knowing that she had been losing.

"Yeah you wish," a deeper voice said from behind Helena. "We all saw what happened. You would have suffocated if the professor didn't stop the fight." He said to her.

Helena had just about enough of Warren's crap and spinning around she stood up facing him, only to see that she was at least a head shorter than he was. "You know what Warren, if I want your opinion, which I won't, I'll ask you. Otherwise stay out of my conversations," she said looking up at him with her ivy green eyes. Her hood fell off her head as she looked up at him darkly.

Warren shook his head and her and simply smirked. "Helena don't challenge me. You know you can't win."

"You wanna bet?" She snapped pushing him back a few paces. "Bring it, I'll take you right here right now!"

"Helena, don't do that. You have already gotten in trouble once today," Raoul said to her from his seat. "Just let it go!"

"Raoul stay out of this," she said throwing her hand in his direction as if to dismiss him. "What do you say Warren? If you think you can beat me, then you should have no problem."

Warren rolled his eyes and threw a fireball at Helena, only for her to catch it in her palm and have it disappear. "Bring it freshman."

Helena jumped up on the table and threw a fireball back at him, only for him to catch it and throw it straight back at her. Helena did a cartwheel to the side landing on the ground once more. _So he does know a few tricks that I don't._ She thought to herself before throwing three more at him, each one came right back. She flattened herself against the ground to dodge them, before realizing that Warren had walked over.

His foot was on fire and he had it coming down towards her face.

Helena rolled to her left to miss him by an inch, only for his other foot to come around and kick her in the shoulder. She slid across the floor, before getting up and facing him. "That all you got?" She asked feeling the pain in her shoulder, but ignored it. She stood just a few inches from a pillar in the lunchroom.

Warren started to throw fireballs at her as he walked closer. "Come on Helena, stop running! Stand and fight!"

Helena dodged the first two fireballs, which hit the wall behind her. A third one missed and flew towards some kids in the lunchroom. The next one hit her on the arm and singed her sleeve. "Hey! I like this jacket!" She snapped over at Warren seeing that he was close and that his fist was coming straight for her face. She dropped down low to miss and sweeping her leg out took his feet out from under him.

Warren fell backwards not ready for the lack of balance. He saw she was close enough and took his foot kicking her in the stomach with fire flaming around his foot.

Helena fell backwards into the pillar from the force before she doubled over and fell to her knees. _Shit he's good._ She thought to herself lifting her ivy gaze slowly.

Warren was standing over her fire burning in his hand and crouching down in front of her he brought his fist across her cheek.

Helena sprawled across the ground feeling the fire burn across her face before she put it out and slowly heaved herself to her feet. "Fine if that's the way you want to play," she said her arms on fire and she ran at Warren, throwing punch after punch at him.

Warren was ready and blocked most of the blows, missing only a couple that hit him in the chest and one that hit him in the gut. He grabbed each of her fists and with an enormous force pushed her across the floor, until she ran into a table.

Helena had smacked her jaw on the edge of the table, making blood drip from her mouth. She got up once more and began to stalk over to Warren. When she got closer he threw another punch at her, making her slide away once more, again into a table. Her arm cut on the metal as she got back up and walked towards him again. _I am not giving up,_ she thought to herself as she walked towards him once more.

This time he brought his knee up and smashed it into her side. He smirked at her shaking his head. "You can't win Helena, just give up before you get seriously injured."

Helena slammed into a wall and slipped down to the floor breathing heavily. _I still have one more trick Warren._ She thought getting up once more.

Warren looked at her sighing. "Helena just stay down," he taunted. "You can't win and if I continue this you are going to get seriously injured."

"You don't know what seriously injured is like," she whispered to him as she stalked closer. As he threw a punch at her, she grabbed his fist and forced it to his side. Finally letting go she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

Gasps sounded throughout the lunchroom, as the observers couldn't believe that Helena had just kissed Warren. "I thought she hated him," whispered one kid. "Maybe it was an act," whispered another. The moment seemed to last a lifetime, until Helena finally pulled away and watched him with a dark grin.

"Now we'll see who wins," she replied as Warren started to gasp and his face was turning pale. "See Warren, you should really learn about your opponents before you fight them, because you will end up losing." She said rather calmly, wiping away some blood from the corner of her mouth.

Warren stumbled backwards as his veins popped to his skin, and he fell to the floor convulsing in spasms. "Wh-what!" He tried to ask before he lost his voice all together.

"Helena!" A voice shouted and the principal came stalking up. "Helena let him go!" She demanded and stared at Helena stubbornly.

The blonde just turned her head to Principal Powers with an evil smile. "Why? He asked for it," she said but finally with a gentle laugh Warren was released from the poison. "It's fun to watch you squirm," she whispered in Warren's ear before the principal pulled her away and out of the lunchroom.

Warren got up feeling his throat before glaring around the lunchroom. "What are you all staring at?" He shouted. "There's nothing to see here!" He stalked out of the lunchroom still trying to grasp what had just happened.

"Warren, detention chamber. You know the rules about fighting," the principal said holding the door open for him. "Well go! You are to stay here for the rest of the day until you two can learn to get along." She demanded.

Warren walked in to see Helena sitting at a desk, her feet propped up and leaning backwards. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat at another desk and Principal Powers closed the door behind them. "What the hell did you do in there?" He finally asked her.

"What do you think I did? I infected you with a poison stupid," she replied to him rolling her eyes.

"But how, I have never heard of being able to do that with fire." Warren replied slightly confused.

"That's just it, no one has. I inherited two powers, fire and poison. I can kill anything by coming in contact with it." Helena replied to Warren boredly.

"Wait, so you have to kiss whom ever you wish to kill?" Warren asked for clarification.

"No, I don't have to kiss them. I have to touch them," she replied as if it were obvious.

"Then why did you kiss me? You could have just touched me instead."

Helena looked away from him not meeting his gaze. _Shit you just gave away that you liked him you idiot!_ She scolded herself in her head making sure not to give away any facial expression.

"Wait, you like me?" Warren asked her trying to get her to look at him.

"So what if I do?" Helena snapped finally meeting his gaze. "Am I not allowed to like people?" She snapped back at him.

Warren smiled at her and looked down at the desk for a moment. "No, you can like whom ever you want." He replied to her lifting his gaze to meet hers. "But why me? I mean I treat you like an enemy."

"That's just it Warren. I don't want to be treated like some goody-toe-shoes. I'm bad, I'm a villain." Helena replied to him.

"So what are you going to tell your little boyfriend?" Warren asked.

"What boyfriend?!" She snapped. "I don't have one!"

"That one ice kid that you were sitting with at lunch. You do know he likes you right?"

"I don't like him like that. He's too nice for me and no I didn't know that he liked me." Helena replied lowering her gaze. "It's not like I talk to people a lot, I don't know how they think or act."

"God you need to get out more Helena." Warren replied with a shake of his head. "Here, I got the night off, I think we should do something so that you don't look like a complete idiot when talking to people." He said smiling at her.

Helena glared back at him, "I don't look like an idiot!" She snapped back and then sighed. "Okay I could use some help," she thought nodding to herself. "Fine, but no one gets to know about this!" She warned him. "I can't let people know I am doing things with you."

"Duh!" Warren replied rolling his eyes. "We'll meet at the bus stop at seven," he said waiting for her to agree.

"Fine by me," she said looking at her watch and hitting her head on the back of the chair. "God we are never getting out of here," she thought aloud.

"Well then I'm going to tell you that you need to think about talking to that ice guy. From the looks of it, he is majorly into you and you don't even realize it." Warren suggested.

"His name is Raoul, I met him on the bus," she replied. _He did try and warm my hand up after he froze it._ She thought to herself. _I really want to know if you are into me, _Helena thought looking at Warren carefully. "Okay what do I need to know?"

"First thing, if a guy comes up to you and talks to you when you are alone it shows that he has confidence which is a good thing, because then he is more likely to ask you out. Second if he touches your hand he is totally into you and he basically wants you to know it." Warren explained to her watching to make sure she was paying attention.

_Great so Raoul does like me, but I like Warren and I have no idea if Warren likes me._ "But I don't believe that, because I think it depends on peoples personalities right?" She asked not wanting to just come out and ask if he liked her.

"Yeah usually, but most guys will do the same things, because they are all guys and most think the same way." Warren replied.

"You don't," she whispered to herself and looking up saw that he heard her. "Sheiße," she scolded herself before biting her lip. She leaned forward and rested her head on the desk so that he couldn't see her cheeks flush with color.

Warren looked away noticing that she was embarrassed and began to wonder if it was a good idea going out with her tonight. "Okay just to let you know Helena, I don't like you like that and what we do tonight is just as friends, if that."

Helena closed her eyes wanting to smash her head into the desk, but lifted it slowly and looked at him. "Yeah I knew that," she replied shrugging. "We both have reps we need to uphold and if anyone found out it wouldn't be the best thing." She replied hearing the school bell ring. _Thank god! I can't embarrass myself anymore._ She thought waiting for Principal Powers to let them out.

"I'll see you tonight Helena," Warren said before grabbing his bag and walking towards the door as it opened.

Helena nodded to him before walking out towards her locker. Grabbing her bag she headed towards the bus realizing that she had just missed an entire day of class. Climbing onto the bus she saw an empty seat in the back and sat down looking out the window.

Raoul saw her and sat down next to her smiling. "Hi Helena, how was detention with Warren?" He asked slightly jealous that Helena had kissed him.

"It was detention, how great could it be?" She asked trying not to show that she had actually had a pretty good talk with Warren.

Raoul looked away for a moment feeling awkward and then looked back at her. "Not great," he said with a smile before realizing that her arm was still bleeding. He reached forward and with a small cloth tried to clean the cut.

Helena had been looking the opposite direction when Raoul had touched her arm and she jumped slightly before realizing what he was doing. "Thanks," she said softly watching him as he cleaned it. She smiled to herself slightly seeing how gentle he was. _God he really does like me._ She thought before the bus took off and headed towards home.


	4. Love in War

Helena closed the door as quietly as she could so her mother wouldn't know she left. Her mother was always afraid that Helena would being doing something illegal and get caught so she never let her out of the house after dark. Walking down the street she cast a glance back at the house and down the sidewalk to make sure no one saw her.

Standing at the bus stop was Warren just leaning against the pole waiting. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you stood me up. No one followed you right?" He asked casting a glance behind her.

"I don't think anyone followed me," she replied to him casting a glance behind her again. She turned to face Warren lifting her ivy gaze from under her hood. "So where are we going?" She asked trying to act like she didn't really care. Truth was she really liked Warren and wished he liked her back, meaning everywhere they went was important to her.

"We're going to the library, no one goes there this late at night." Warren replied to her.

"I didn't even know it was open this late at night," Helena replied to him.

"Exactly," Warren replied to her with an expression that said 'duh'.

_Of course, jeez Helena._ She tried to act like she knew that before following him down the street. After walking a couple blocks into town she swore she thought she heard someone behind her and cast her gaze around, but nothing was there. Shrugging she continued to follow Warren until they got to the library.

He walked up to the door and casting his gaze around began to pick the lock. "Stand guard," he whispered to her over his shoulder.

Helena turned around and faced the streets and watched the emptiness really begin to hit her. _There is no one out here. It's really weird._ She thought to herself before she heard a click and saw that Warren had gotten the lock and was already inside waiting for her. She followed him inside and closed the door looking around the huge number of books.

"Over here," he said walking over to a table and turning on a small lamp. He had a piece of paper in his hand and was writing something down on it by the time Helena had come and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked looking at it from where she sat.

"I'm writing out a list of things you can do to make you a better talker," he said casting a glance at her. "That way you don't have to bug me anymore and you can talk with other people."

"That's cool," she said shrugging and leaning back in her chair. "So what made you think of this place?" She asked casting her gaze around at the thousands upon thousands of books.

Warren looked up at her as she gazed around and observed her carefully. _God why does the emo freshman have to like me?_ He asked himself before looking back down at his paper. "Because no one would be here, therefore no one would know about it." He explained rather bluntly.

Helena looked at him and nodded, "okay." She watched as he scribbled more onto the paper and a sudden urge overcame her. _Oh who cares! No one will know, maybe he'll like you and after this you'll never see him again._ She thought as she watched him.

Warren looked up noticing that she was staring at him and he stared back at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied with a shrug before placing a hand on his leg and leaning forward kissed him.

Warren pulled away and looked at her. "Helena what are you doing?"

"Warren, I like you and you know it. I'm not going to just sit here and act like I don't when no one can see us." Helena replied.

"For all I know you could be trying to kill me again," Warren said staring at her like she was crazy.

"Oh please, that only works when I want it to." Helena replied and grabbing his shoulder pulled him into another kiss. _Why can't he just like me back!_ She screamed in her head as a sudden flash entered her vision from the window. She whipped around and saw Jacqueline standing there with a camera smiling at her. "Jacqueline!" she breathed in fury and fear.

"Well well well Helena. I guess we'll just see what happens tomorrow at school." She said dangling the camera from her wrist mockingly before she ran away down the street.

"Oh nice job Helena!" Warren said standing up and looking down at her.

"It's not my fault you picked a table so close to the window," she said standing up as well.

"This never would have happened if you just kept to yourself!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "We'll see if I help you again," he said grabbing the paper he wrote and burned it. "Have fun being lonely!" He finally said and stormed out of the library.

Helena sank into her chair and closed her eyes. "How can this go so bad so fast?" She asked placing a hand on her head. "Tomorrow is going to be hell," she thought as she got up and walked home wanting to just run away right then. "I have to face it, I've never run away before," she thought to herself as she snuck into her room and fell asleep.

Helena sat alone on the bus the next morning staring out the window the entire time. When everyone got off the bus she glared down at the ground ignoring the whispers going on around her, none of them had enough guts to actually say something. She stalked up the steps into the school and towards her locker.

She began to spin the lock, but kept messing up and finally kicked her locker in her anger. She turned away leaning against her locker and slumped to the ground. She heard footsteps coming in her direction before they stopped in front of her and faced her. Helena lifted her head to look up at Raoul.

"Hey," he said with a sweet smile on his face. "Are you okay? You seem kind of beat up." He crouched down in front of her to meet her eye level and simply waited for her to reply.

"I'll be okay Raoul," Helena replied casting her gaze to the ground once more.

Raoul stood up and was beginning to walk away when Helena called out to him. "Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks. Ya know, for being there for me." Helena said looking up at him as he smiled and nodded before walking away. The bell rang and Helena got off the ground and walked to class dreading having to see Warren or anyone else that day. She walked into class with many people staring and smirking as she sat down next to Warren. She made sure her seat was as far away from him as it could, before looking at the board and waiting for the teacher to continue.

"Hey Helena, did you and Warren have fun last night?" A guy asked who was sitting in front of her. He turned away and laughed with his friends.

Helena lifted her hand with a fireball and was about to throw it when the teacher came in and she glared at the ground extinguishing it. _Filthy Bastard!_ She thought to herself not listening to the teacher as he began today's lesson. The only thing she could think of was how much of a fool she had made out of herself.

"Hey Helena, love the pic," Jacqueline said from across the room and slipped her a paper with her kissing Warren on it.

Helena took the picture and making sure Jacqueline saw, burned it in her hand. "Jacqueline back off."

"Oh that's right, we don't want you losing the battle again." Jacqueline said turning to her friends and laughing.

"That's it!" Helena shouted and grabbing her bag, burned the wooden stool she had been sitting on and stalked out of class. After she had stepped out the door she flipped off the entire class and disappeared slamming the door behind her. "I don't need this humiliation." She hissed to herself as she walked to an empty hall and laid down on one of the benches.

The bell rang and students began to file out of class each one looking at Helena in confusion before walking on. Suddenly Jacqueline blocked the light above Helena's head and smirked down at her. "It's a pity you can't get a guy, even Warren doesn't want you." She said and seeing Warren walked over to him.

Helena sat up, eyes open and stared at Jacqueline as she suddenly placed her hands on Warren's shoulders and kissed him. To Helena's despair Warren didn't pull away, but in fact placed one hand on Jacqueline's lower back. Helena threw a fireball at the two before stalking away into an empty classroom.

"Well she _can_ get a guy!" Raoul shouted at Jacqueline before he followed her into the empty classroom and closed the door quietly. "Helena, are you okay?" He asked walking up to her. He placed his hands on her arms gently to try and comfort her.

"Raoul! I don't like you like that, I'm sorry." Helena said ripping her hands away from him.

The door opened and closed again as the bell rang and everyone went to class. Standing there was Warren looking over at the two. "Raoul can I talk to Helena alone?"

"No you jerk! How dare you hurt her feelings like that! If you want to talk to her you can go throw me." He said standing between Warren and Helena.

Warren looked at Helena and raised an eyebrow like 'is he serious?' He walked up to Raoul who wasn't much of a fighter and simply stepped away to sit at a desk and watch. Looking down at Helena he tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look at him. "Helena, please! I want you to just understand that I can't like you like that!"

"Oh but you can like her! That slut with water? Watch she'll douse you and you will have nothing left. You won't be Warren anymore, you'll just be a pansy!" Helena snapped at him.

"Well you know we can't be together. We would rip each other apart. Our flames would just feed each other. You'd be better off with Raoul, he's the one that likes you! Why can't you just be happy with what's in front of you?" Warren snapped pointing behind him at Raoul.

"Fine, you're right!" She said walking over to Raoul. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him before turning around and looking at Warren. "Happy now?! Good bye!" She snapped walking out of the room, dragging Raoul behind her by his hand.

"Wow Helena. I'm surprised you did that." Raoul said a smile planted on his face.

"Look Raoul, I still don't like you like that. But I guess there is-," she said before she was cut off.

Raoul had kissed her again and holding her arm gently so she wouldn't pull away before letting her go. "Please Helena, I like you a lot!" He pleaded looking into her ivy eyes.

_Oh my gosh he is a good kisser._ She thought to herself looking at him. "Fine Raoul, I will give you a chance, but you talk to anyone about this and it's over!" She warned him and he smiled holding her hand just happy that she was giving him a chance.

"That means no holding my hand Raoul," she said and he let go.


End file.
